


bare and still the most beautiful

by donsdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and weekly idol too ig, everyone say thank you 200325 jaedo, jaedo are so in love and im so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: "I just really wanted to hug you earlier, hyung. It was just an excuse to hug you in front of everyone, okay?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 56
Kudos: 419





	bare and still the most beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [fanart](https://twitter.com/mybaIIantines/status/1242777536947351552).  
> (TORI님, 이 글을 읽고 계신다면 이 글을 쓰도록 허락해 주셔서 다시 한 번 감사드립니다 !!)
> 
> wrote this in one sitting so please don't expect too much.
> 
> unbeta-d.
> 
> translated to vietnamese by [Chihiro_1303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihiro_1303/pseuds/Chihiro_1303) [here](https://t.co/WYnH9ED8aZ).

It's a little past the hour of eleven in the evening, and Jaehyun and Doyoung are both ready for bed after a very long yet fulfilling day of sweating in the practice room and shooting in the Weekly Idol studio.

They usually take turns sleeping in each other's beds and tonight just so happens to have fallen under Jaehyun's bedroom's schedule. Thank God Jungwoo doesn't make that big of a fuss when they asked him if they could spend some quality time by themselves ("Just _please_ don't do it on my bed" "Get your head out of the gutter, Woo!").

Truthfully, it had been Doyoung's idea. He wanted to talk to his boyfriend about something and despite appearing confident in front of others, there are just some things that he doesn't feel too comfortable talking about with people that aren't - well - people that aren't Jeong Jaehyun.

And Jaehyun? Jaehyun has never been able to say no to his boyfriend since the day they got together all those years ago.

So earlier, when Doyoung whispered while they were brushing their teeth in front of the sink if Jaehyun could tell Jungwoo if he was okay with staying in Yuta's and Taeil's room for the night, Jaehyun merely nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. Toothpaste and all. It was both unhygienic and endearing to Doyoung, really.

Now that they are both snuggled in bed, under the new comforter they bought together a few weeks ago, Doyoung starts overthinking again.

Doyoung doesn't know why he is even feeling the way he is.

It had been a joke, clearly not to be taken seriously, that much he is sure of. But for some reason, it has plagued his mind from the moment it happened, all throughout the rest of the shoot, to the van ride home, to when they were making out in the shower ("Why do you like showering with me so much, Jaehyunie?" "This can be our way of helping save mother earth, hyung." "You just like making out with me." "That, too.") up to when they were buttoning up each other's pajamas (yes, the matching dark navy blue ones), giggling like it was their first time seeing each other's bare torsos.

Silence consumes their sanctuary, the little bubble they always manage to create and find themselves in when they're together, and Doyoung has almost managed to convince himself to just let it go. Almost.

But as he turns to Jaehyun's side of the bed where Jaehyun is reading the book a friend gave to Doyoung a couple of years back, it hits him like a pile of bricks on the head.

Jaehyun who is barefaced and is wearing a headband that prevents his bangs from covering his forehead. Jaehyun whose eyebrows are furrowed while he concentrates on what he is reading. Jaehyun who, despite not getting enough sleep the past couple of days, still manages to look so achingly, effortlessly _beautiful._

Feeling even smaller than before, he finds his mind is once again racing a mile a minute. Overthinking. Replaying the scene from earlier. The question. Overthinking some more. Doyoung is sure his head is going to burst if he doesn't stop soon.

Hugging his boyfriend's Apeach pillow to his chest for comfort and with what little courage he has left, Doyoung calls out, "Jaehyun-ah."

The other boy doesn't seem to hear him so Doyoung decides to take matters into his own hands. He sits up, inches even closer to Jaehyun until their knees are touching and clutches the pillow deeper into his body, acting like a safety blanket. He hovers over Jaehyun.

And if Kim Dongyoung has to whine to grab his boyfriend's attention, then nobody has to know.

"Jaehyun-ah."

Finally, the younger looks up from the page he was on and glances over at Doyoung with confusion written all over his face. He raises an unfairly cute brow (can eyebrows even be considered cute?) in question.

Doyoung takes a deep breath. "Did you mean it?"

After spending years with someone, you learn to read every flicker of emotion in their eyes, every slight change in their body language. Doyoung is sure Jaehyun is using everything he knows about him and is doing exactly that.

He sees Jaehyun run his gaze from Doyoung's fidgeting hands that are still interlaced with his to the way Doyoung is worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. And Doyoung also sees it; the exact moment when it all clicks in Jaehyun's head. It's oddly satisfying to watch.

Jaehyun knows that pout because Jaehyun knows Kim Doyoung inside out.

Without needing further prompting or questioning, Doyoung is sure that Jaehyun knows what he is asking about.

Marking the page he stopped at with a dog-ear, he drops the book face down on his chest and grabs both of Doyoung's hands, tugging him nearer until his whole body is almost on top of the younger. Squishing Doyoung's cheeks, Jaehyun looks at him like he's about to confess, what with the fond look on his face and the lazy smile that makes both dimples pop out.

"I just really wanted to hug you earlier, hyung. It was just an excuse to hug you in front of everyone, okay?"

Jaehyun seals his words with a kiss.

And with that, Doyoung knows everything is going to be okay.

Because this is Jeong Jaehyun we are talking about. Everything he does is to the best of Doyoung's interest, the best of their relationship's interest.

There is absolutely nothing to worry about.

—

Later, when Doyoung is fast asleep, arms wrapped around Jaehyun's torso, head lying on his chest, a soft snore escaping from his slightly open mouth, Jaehyun decides to call it a night. He closes the book, reaching above him so he can place it on top of his headboard, and switches the light off. Careful not to move too much so as not to wake Doyoung up.

Turning to his side, he takes a good look at Doyoung's sleeping form. He brings a hand up to the older's face and tenderly pushes the bangs away from Doyoung's closed eyes. Jaehyun smiles to himself, admiring the way Doyoung's hair appeared raven in the moonlight. Black has always been Jaehyun's favorite Doyoung hair color because it reminds him of the day they met, along with many of their firsts as a couple.

Like this - face bare of any makeup, mouth ajar with a little bit of drool threatening to spill over and hair limp with no product to hold it in place - Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is most beautiful.

With one last kiss on Doyoung's nose, Jaehyun allows sleep to overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment, maybe? ㅎㅅㅎ
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
